the demigods go to goode
by seagreenwolf14
Summary: I know cliche but I for one love these stories, so Annabeth, the seven Thalia and Nico go to goode to surprise Percy but it's not what it seems going to be couple stuff nothing much though will be fighting and swearing occasionally. hope you enjoy
1. welcome to goode

**hello my name is Helena I'm the writer of this book** **everyone: no duh!** **Any way just like basically everyone who is reading this book I am a huge fan of the PJO and HoO book (tell me which book is your fav mine is either house of Hades or the last Olympian)** **oh and just before we start I would like to say that first I'm British so I will be using different words to most and second ( I wish I did but I don't ) I do not I repeat do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters the only ones I own are my OCs** **Melody's pov**

Now I guess you don't know who I am well let me explain I am the Goode queen no one questions me I mean I have long auburn hair that smells of apples, I have a great tan, I'm talented at music my name is literally music and all the boys want me except that little creep Percy. So now that we got that out the way let me start.

So it was the usual morning boys worshiping the ground I walked on, chats with the squad we are goals, not paying attention in class and now. At Goode there is not much to do at lunch so we like to play a little game called truth or dare ( **spin the bottle** ). All of us do normal dares all except one, you see when ever we play truth or dare Kayla always dares you to ask someone out and normally it's a nerd and lucky for us she wasn't there at the moment.

"Truth or dare Melody?" asked my best friend in the world Natasha .

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to ask out Percy Jackson then break up with him when he says yes" says Kayla walking up to the group.

I shivered at the thought.

"Ewww not that creep!" I shouted.

"yes that creep, then break up with him" she said in matter of fact way.

"It'll be great because he's sad enough to do it and you're the most gorgeous person in the school you don't have anything to worry about do you?" Natasha said bringing my spirits up I can always count on her.

" Fine! " I said as we got up from the table and started to walk to where that little weirdo hangs.

I strutted over to him swaying my hips and smiling. Before I spoke I flicked my gorgeous hair over my shoulder a move might I add that makes every man drool.

"Hey Percy so do you want to go out with me? " I said showing my pearly white smile.

" No, " he said without hesitation and rather plainly might I add. My smile faltered.

"what do you mean 'no' ?" I snapped .

"no meaning no" he said.

My jaw hung open and the crowd started to draw in.

"You're rejecting _me!_ " my voice was squeaking. I heard whispering.

"yes why does that shock you?" he said. I've had it I have officially had it. I'm speechless completely speechless. _I_ have never been rejected and yet the first person to reject me is a sad loner that doesn't show their face ever that has no hopes of finding a girl friend and still he rejects _me._ wow just wow.

I can feel everyone staring at me, I have to get out of here.

 **Annabeth's pov**

I'm so excited for tomorrow. I guess you're wondering _what are excited for Annabeth?_ or _what's going on tomorrow Annabeth?_ well my friends tomorrow me and the gang that is me, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Nico and Leo ,yes Leo he's alive Percy doesn't know, are going into New York and going to... Percy's school. We thought it would be great to see him because we haven't seen him since the summer and Leo wants to surprise him.

 _buzzz buzzz_ _"Hello"_ "Hey seaweed brain you alright?" I ask Percy on my _monster proof_ phone.

 _"hey wisegirl I'm good, are you alr..."_ that is when we are interrupted by a hyperactive Leo screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SUPER OF THE MCSHIZZEL LEO FLAMING VALDEZ STRIKES AGAIN HE SHOOTS HE SCORES 1 POINT TO THE MOST EPIC OF EPIC TEAMS IN THE LIVING UNIVERSE!"

Well there goes that surprise.*sigh*

 _"was that Leo?"_ Percy asked probably knowing the answer he's smarter then he gets credit for.

"yeah, surprise, I guess," I say trying to sound upbeat.

 _"I knew it, I knew he'd be fine,_ " he said.

"yeah, any way why you calling?" I ask

 _" just wanted to say hi and that I miss you, "_ he said I could hear the longing in his voice.

"I miss you to but I got to go maybe speak later?" I say wanting tomorrow to come already.

 _"*sigh*ok bye"_ "bye" and with that I hang up.

 **Natasha's pov** No one I repeat no one rejects my bestie like that. Seriously just who does he think he is ( **son of Poseidon** **love** ) .

When ever someone hurts my bestie I _have_ to get my own back on them, juicy secret why not?

So after Melody got rejected I follow Percy round a few corners and see him with his phone in his hand.

"hello"

"hey wisegirl are you alr..." he's interrupted by this ear piercing noise. I don't listen to anymore one I have the information that I need and two I don't want to listen to anymore.

I whip out my phone and start texting Melody

 _Percy has a girlfriend..._

 **that is it for this chapter if you want me to add anyone or you want me to put in an OC that you create then review or pm me I hope you like it and please tell me if there is anything incorrect.** **Helena-percabeth2412**


	2. did you mist me

Hi I know it's been a while since I wrote but I'm back and I just need to say that one the story will be different to what you expect as I'm tweaking it a bit but there will be clues probably in this chapter and two I want to say before anyone accuses me I did base it of of a story I read you should read it it's by kay91033 and is called just another demigod day in angle high school I'm only basing it of it and like I said I'm changing the plot a bit. Any way lets get on with the story...

Tegan's pov (this character is based off of my friend)

Hi my name's Tegan and I'm Percy Jackson's only friend at school and no I don't know what he looks like he always has his hood up. I knew him before he went missing for a year but when he came back he wasn't the same sarcastic ,cheerful person that I had known for months he wouldn't talk much, he'd lost someone I could tell the only time he would be happy was when he talked about his girlfriend um Annabeth? I just wish Melody and her "gang" would leave him alone for just only bloody day especially since this lunch with the little "fiasco" she's got some nerve though it was probably that twat Kayla.

He's been back a few days I feel bad for the guy he's obviously lost one or more people that are close to him and he's got cake face in his face if you're wondering what I mean me and Percy call her cake face cause of the amount of makeup she wears and she claims she's "all natural" yeah and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Any way now we have English with Mr Blowfis and Percy is no where to be seen.

Percy's pov

I hate school first I have to go to school second I have a "little chat" with Melody and third someone thinks it's funny to send me anonymous messages saying things like _watch out_ and _keep an eye out_ and last of all which really worried me _the mist is failing brace your self_. It doesn't help that Penny's gone she would help me in these situations I should've know I should've done something. Annabeth helps a lot she knows what I'm going though more or less I Penny was her best friend to. But she isn't here and I've got Tegan she's good she doesn't ask questions. I need to talk to Grover as I think Tegan's a demigod. She has ADHD and dyslexia she doesn't know who her parents are and she has good stamina she reminds me of Penny I guess but also Piper because has long brown hair that always looks nice and hazel (mostly) eyes but she tries to make her self less noticeable. I'm glad that Melody takes no notice of her cause I would hate to see her hurt Tegan she's always been there at school and she doesn't ask questions and tries to cheer me up or keep off the topic losing someone close to you.

That brings us to now it's the end of lunch and I'm in the toilet about IM Grover when (just my luck) an image of Grover and Annabeth cocome into view.

"hey seaweed brain how you holding up?" Annabeth says as the image focusses.

"as good as can be right" I say.

"yeah" she says as her face drops I wish I could just go over and hug her but I can't

"anyway I had a feeling that you wanted to speak to me" grover says trying to change the subject which I'm glad for.

"yeah I might need you or another saytr to come 'cause I think my friend is demigod but I'm not sure. Also something might be happening to the m..." before I could finish my sentence someone swiped thwir hand through the image cutting me off.

I looked to see the time and realise that I'm 15 minutes late to English I know it's not that much but it's with Paul so he won't be happy.

Once I'm by the door to the classroom I can see that students are on their phone's messing around and Paul isn't in there I can see Tegan at the back.

 _well here I go._ **Leo's pov** Hello teamLeo did you miss me well I'm back and as smoking as ever, quite literally, I always do when I have bad nightmares like the one I just had. There not as bad as Percy and Annabeth's but they're still bad.

this is what happened...

 _I was rushing around on the argo ll when I heard Hazel crying really loud. I rushed to the side to see what was wrong and as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. Nico was comforting Hazel and Penny was standing staring at the pit and that was when I realised Percy and Annabeth had gone and the cavern was crumbling away. Still Penny stood there, Nico and Hazel were coming forward to the ladder. Once they were up we start yelling at Penny to come up. She snapped out of her trance and ran to the ladder the cavern floor crumbling behind her. she was climbing when I noticed the rope was breaking._ _"quicker the rope is breaking" I yelled against the commotion realisation shook her and she quickened. Just before the rope snapped she jumped, I had my hand out and she fell short and started to fall. I stared and when she was falling a rock hit her on the head and she went still well as still as she can be whilst falling into a seemingly endless void._

I woke with beeds of sweat on my forehead and tears rolling down my cheeks. My vision was blurred from the tears. I felt a warm embrace and the faint smell of apples. I knew it was Piper. She didn't say anything or ask questions she just sat there hugging me in the silence.

 **how did you like it. The first part was in bold but my kindle fuzed out and there was too much to rewrite in bold and no I can't highlight it and then put it in bold believe me I tried anyway as I said during the chapter Tegan is character both based of and made by my best friend get this Tegan.** **Thanks to the people who faved followed and reviewed I tried to make this one longer as per a suggestion. I will update when I can not a certain day as I get quite a bit of homework. If you have any sugestions PM me or just leave it in the review section. Oh and don't worry happy Leo and Percy will return. see ya** **Helena**


	3. oh hades

**Just something quick to say I'm going to try to change my style of writing a bit because I read the chapters back and I don't like the way I wrote it. Any way I don't own HoO just my OCs. Enjoy**

 **Percy's pov**

 _Well here I go…_

As I entered the room the noise went down and most people stared at me like I was an alien. I made my way over to Tegan staring at my feet. When I sat down everyone started talking again.

"You're late," Tegan stated sarcastically.

"Sorry mum," I said back in the same tone **.**

We burst out laughing getting a few confused looks. Gods it felt good to laugh. I guess it's the small things that count.

Once we stopped laughing I asked "Where's Paul?"

"Five minutes into the lesson the head came in and said to come with him someone's here to see him apparently," she said.

 _Strange…_

Probably nothing.

I must have zoned out as someone's hand waves in front of my face. Instinctively I reach into my pocket and grab riptide. My muscles relax when I see it's just Tegan. And then I notice we are the only ones in the room excluding Paul. Wait when did he get back I must have zoned out for a long time.

"You zoned out for the rest of the lesson, you ok, we can go well I got to go see you tomorrow," she said.

I waved as she went out the room I pulled out my phone and started typing.

 _Hey wisegirl just wanted to ask why and who cut us off earlier could you call me when you're free love you_

I put my phone back into my pocket and went over to Paul.

"Are you staying for a bit or are you coming back now?" I asked

"I'm staying back for a bit so I will see you later" he said back keeping his eyes on his marking.

"See you later then" as I walk through the door I hear him mumble a bye

I walk out into the car park swinging Paul's Prius' keys in my hand and head to the car.

Finally the torture is over. For now.

When I get back I can smell blue cookies fresh from the oven. I pull my hood of head and head inside. As soon as I'm in I'm enveloped into a hug which I return. Generously. Once my mum finally lets go I grab a few cookies and head up to do my homework which ends up with me falling asleep.

 _Flash back/dream_

" _Percy, let me go", she croaked. "You can't pull me up"_

" _Never" he said he looked up at Nico fifteen feet above "the other side Nico well see you there understand"_

 _Nico's eyes widened "but-"_

" _Lead them there!" Percy shouted "promise me!"_

" _I-I will"_

" _We're staying together" he promised "you're not getting away from me. Never again"_

" _As long as we're together" she said_

 _Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge and together holding hands he and Annabeth fell into endless darkness._

 _End flashback/dream_

I sat bolt upright heavily breathing with the sun glaring in my eyes. I glanced at the clock _6:30_ there is no point in going back to sleep. So instead I got up, had a shower and got dressed I got into a camp T-shirt and black skinny jeans and pulled my navy hoodie over the top. _6:55._ I guess I'll make breakfast.

 **Annabeth pov**

"Chiron why did you do that Percy was just about to say something" I said as Chiron sat across from us.

" I need to speak with you urgently there's something wrong with the mist," he said anxiously.

" what do you mean there's something wrong with the mist," Grover asked panic taking over his voice.

"What I mean is it is gone, vanished, ceased" he said

"that's not good are we still able to go to Goode to see Percy?" concern griping my voice.

"you can still go just be careful and only reveal yourself if necessary," he said. I nodded my head a smile appearing on my face _I can still see my seaweed brain._

And with that he left along with Grover.

Just then I realised I hadn't packed and we were leaving in an hour. I rushed out of the big house to cabin 6 to pack. The hour flew by which is strange as I have ADHD like most demigods. We all met at half-blood hill by Thalia's pine tree the Golden Fleece hanging on the lower branch.

"Come on I can see Argus down there," I say walking past everyone.

When I get down the hill I greet Argus with a friendly smile which he returns

I climb into the van riding shot gun I mean being in a van with five other ADHD demigods you really don't want to sit with them I feel kind of bad for Frank note the kind of. After 10 minutes I drift into a dreamless sleep thank the Gods. I wake in a strange room with a purply grey paint my bags in the middle of the room. Then it hit me this is the room I'm staying in. It's next door to Percy's apartment. I grab my phone to see the time and see I have a text from Percy.

 _Hey wisegirl just wanted to ask why and who cut us off earlier could you call me when you're free love you_

It'll be easier to tell him tomorrow wait _6:15 today then I guess._ Well there's no point in going back to sleep. I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom and take a shower. When I am finished I put my sea green v neck t-shirt a pair of stone washed mom jeans and brown combat boots. I pull my hair into pony tail sitting at the crown of my head and put my owl earing in and my camp necklace hung on my neck. _6:35_ I grab my book from my bag and head to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. _6:55_ I might as well watch a bit of TV whilst everyone finished there breakfast.

I switch the TV on and the news pops up

 _Oh Hades…_

 **Dun dun dun I know I haven't updated in a while but here you go till next time**

 **Helena**


	4. Oh my God Well gods

**Ok so I'm back I know I know but I don't think anyone really wants to know where I've lets just say I had no inspiration plus just starting my GCSE's. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **Tegan's POV**

 _Oh my god_

 _Well I guess it's technically gods now_

 _First of all lets backtrack to when I woke up this morning._

 _ **Beep beep beep**_

 _Ugh what is that noise oh wait..._

I smashed my hand into my alarm clock and sluggishly got out of bed shivering at the sudden change in temperature. I grabbed my clothes and slipped into the bathroom before anyone else woke up. I got into the shower and turned on the hot water and grabbed my rose sented shampoo...

I pulled my plain white short sleeve t-shirt on and slipped my grey joggers up to my waist . I put some fluffy green socks and tied my hair into a low messy bun. Around my neck hung my small dove necklace the only thing I had left from my parents.

Once was ready I heard down stairs to grab breakfast. I had a toasted bagel with banana and cream on. With my masterpiece of breakfast I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. The news flashed on screen

 _"It has been confirmed by many civilians that the attackers of many are in fact the stuff of legend here to talk with us about this more is Mr Z!"_

 _" hello as you heard my name is Mr Z which is obviously not my real name but that I will explain in moments, "_

 _"What are these creatures that roam the streets and how long have they been here?"_

 _" well you see these I believe are the monsters from greek mythology now ... "_

 _"Greek mythology! But that is impossible!"_

 _" you would think but I'm afraid you are wrong you see everything about these myths are true I would know! "_

 _" how do you know these things"_

 _Lightening strikes the man and he lifts up in the air lightening flying around him his eyes the very same colour._ **(an. Just imagine the scene from the trailer for thor ragnarok*)**

 _"My name is Zeus God of lightening and many other things. Also king of the Gods of Olympus! Does that answer your question ?"_

 _And with that he flash out of the board casting room the last looking completely shocked_

After that I switched the TV off and just sat there. I'm not sure how long I sat there but when I finally awoke from my trance it was time to go to school.

 **Percy's POV**

I made my way to the gates of Goode with a weird feeling in my stomach it was almost giddy as if something really great was going to happen.

I pushed though the glass doors that lead to my living tartarus but couldn't shake that feeling.

"Perce wait up! Wait up!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned round to see the face of Tegan.

" Hey Teegs" I said with a wave.

"Don't ' _heyTeegs_ ' me "she said seriously before continuing. " did you see the news"

" no why? " I asked intrigued (learnt that one from Annie)

"The Greek gods there real!" She exclaimed.

I stopped in my tracks. A look of pure shock etched (thanks Annie ) across my face .

"WHAT!" I shouted a little louder than I meant.

Everyone shushed (again annabeth) and turned to stare at us.

"Nothing to see here," Tegan triead. Key word tried

"Oh for god sake turn the fuck around!" Tegan shouted. That worked. Now let me tell you when Tegan is annoyed she is really scary. Not as scary as my wise girl but still scary.

 _Annabeth..._

 _I miss her so much..._

Even though I IM her every other day it's not the same.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when the sickly sweet smell of some shit they call perfume and the screechy sound of Melody's voice cuts through my image of Annabeth's gorgeous Princess curls.

"I'm guessing you're re-thinking my proposition" I snort " I mean why else would you have that kind of a dreamy smile?" I Snort Again.

"You think my smile is dreamy gee thanks I didnt realise you were that in love with me 1st you ask me out 2nd you say my smile is dreamy what next a letter in my locker or have you already done that?" I say my voice lathered with sarcasm. Before I walk off her huffing and her minions laughing.

" that was amazing perce! "Tegan said between her fits of laughter.

" lets get to tutor" **( an. I think this is called homeroom In America)** I say. Tegan still laughhing away.

"Wow kelp head actually trying to be early to class for once!"

"Its the end of the world!"

 _I recognise those voices anywhere..._

 **Melody's POV**

 _Good morning world the day is brighter now I am awake_ **(*snort* sure)**

First things first

 _Where is my mirror_

 _Ah ha there it is_

 _Still beautiful as always_ **(ugh)**

I gracefully rose from my bed and glided to the bathroom where I changed into my figure accentuating outfit **(shorts the rise up you butt and a top millions of sizes to small)**

 _Beautiful now into makeup_

I apply a thin coat **(the whole bottle)** of foundation and a dab of cconcealer **(the whole bottle)** Thin cat eyeliner **(looks like she has a black eye)** thin coat of mascara **(clumpy mess)** natural eyebrows **(caterpillars)** slight bronze **(muddy mess)** nude lips **(bright pink way too overdrawn)** and I'm done

I go down stairs and watch tv what ever my parents are watching

~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~

 _Greek Gods are real hmmmm I could use this to my advantage see I'm smarter then people think_ **(your really not)**

On the way to school I grab my usual Starbucks and continue. As I walk in I see that freak Percy Freaking Jackson so I gracefully glide **(strut tripping over 5" heel)** over to him and ...

Ugh why does he always embarrass me infront of my minio... Uh friends.

As I'm brooding I see 10 gorgeous human beings walk in.

The first is this tall hot blonde guy with electric blue eyes framed by glasses unfortunately holding hands with this stunning girl with choppy brown hair with a blue feather braided in her hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Next seems to be another couple an extremely tall buff Chinese guy with a baby face which looks cute. He is holding hands with what seems his physical opposite a petite African American girl with unsettling golden eyes.

Next is two guys and a girl two of which are messing around. The girl has a black pixie cut within a silver crown she also has electric blue eyes she also seems to be punk due to the clothes and her eyes being ringed with thick black eyeliner the guy she is messing with is a small guy with long black hair that looks like it hasn't been chopped for months his skin deathly pale and obsidion black eyes he seems emo. The guy next to them laughing his head off seems like he shouln't be with them he has blonde shaggy hair that falls just before his sky blue eyes his tanned skin looking out of place next to the two pale teens.

Next talking one guys ear off comes this scrawny but still good looking Latino elf who looks like he has just swam in a car engine. The guy that is half listening to the Latino elf has crutches he wears a Rasta hat over his afro like hair a goaty on his chin.

Last is this stunning Blonde who looks like the stereotypical Californian except the eyes instead of being blue of green they are this intense calculating and cold grey eyes and what seems like a thin grey streak that suits her well.

 _Time manipulate these people to be be my minio... Uh friends ._

 **There we are finished done and dusted I don't know when I will next update till then i bid you goodbye.**

 **Xxx**

 **Helena**


End file.
